


A Plan in Work

by Asphyxiation (cat_in_my_hat)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Florist Kouki, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_in_my_hat/pseuds/Asphyxiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy on the back of his motorbike managed to ruin his night before he even had a chance to instigate phase one of plan ‘Intimidate Imayoshi and Proceed to Crush Him Like the Pond Scum He Is Because I Am Absolute’ (The title was a work in progress).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan in Work

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a screen cap I saw of a tumblr post appearing on facebook a lot (yeah, weird I know). I apologize if someone's already written on it!! :) Un-beta'd so excuse any poor grammar!!

Akashi truly underestimates the spontaneity of life on a regular basis, and thus, has prepared many a backup plan for the times where Plan A is no longer sufficient. Even with the well-thought out Plans B, C and D, he sometimes encounters situations where they do not suffice, and is well pissed for the rest of the day.

Tonight’s situation is turning into one of those. What was supposed to be a simple recon mission to a competing company turned into a high-speed getaway with a plus-one that was so disarmingly ordinary he was almost _extraordinary_ – a sentiment he won’t be telling Mibuchi Reo anytime soon out of fear for his relative dignity.

Now, Akashi isn’t one to be surprised easily, but he must say, having his motorbike jumped on by a stranger in the midst of a running crowd and the words, “ _Drive, fucking drive_ ,” yelled in his ear surprised him so much that his instinctual reaction was to kick his stand up and speed away from the scene as fast as he could.

If he were to try and fathom a guess at the sudden appearance of the strange boy he _would_ say that he was protesting the approval for the expansion of the Imayoshi Conglomerate – the company currently running head-to-head with Akashi’s own empire. It would explain the sudden need for a quick departure if Akashi did indeed hear the sounds of police sirens, as well as the hoards of other people fleeing from the same direction as the boy currently sitting on his motorbike.

The sound explanation did nothing to quell his rising rage – this boy on the back of his motorbike managed to ruin his night before he even had a chance to instigate phase one of plan ‘Intimidate Imayoshi and Proceed to Crush Him Like the Pond Scum He Is Because I Am Absolute’ (The title was a work in progress). He _was_ planning on walking into the large building, sneaking into Imayoshi’s office and leaving a pair of scissors and a well-worded greeting [read: _threat_ ] on his desk. He would then proceed to feel very smug for the rest of the evening, and maybe even treat himself to some tofu. This plan was obviously ruined, but he suppresses his murderous intent with the inexplicable _interest_ he has in the boy behind him. No one has sworn at him with such vigour before.

This prompts him to turn into a dark, suburban street, with a small child’s playground at the end of it. He decides this is a good, nondescript place to dump the boy and leave –not before he asks a few questions, however.

When he pulls up, there is this awkward silence that Akashi didn’t take into account, and after a bit of silence, the boy seemed to snap into frantic and nervous movements that involved hoping off the bike (kneeing  Akashi in the back) and fidgeting with his hands all the while.

“I’m so sorry!” He yells, bowing at what should have been a ninety degree angle, “I-I’m so sorry that I swore at you and jumped on your bike, really, I’m so sorry!”

 Akashi studies him silently for a few minutes, and decides that whatever courage had possessed the boy in the first place was worth his interest, “Your behaviour is excusable. What is your name?”

The boy flinches, coming out of his bow. Akashi notices the shake in his hands, “Um, I-I’m Furihata K-Kouki....It’s nice to meet you....?”

“Akashi Seijuro. It’s also a pleasure,” he pauses, “I have a few questions. Were you apart of the protests against the expansion of the Imayoshi Conglomerate?”

“Y-yes. They called the police, and when I saw you I-I thought it’d be quicker to escape. I can’t get arrested or no one would be around to open my shop and I can’t afford not to open – ”

Akashi gestures for him to stop talking, “Hush, Kouki, nervous babbling will get you nowhere,” he ignores the indignant squawk of “ _Kouki?_ ” at the use of his first name, and continues, “Why were you protesting the expansion? I hardly see how the merging of farming businesses under Imayoshi will affect you.”

At this, Kouki takes on a rather _determined_ look in his eye, which intrigues Akashi more than it should, “B-because one of those farming businesses provides me with cheap, good fertiliser for my flowers. Under the new merging, I can’t afford the new prices and my shop will take a dive,” he pauses, and then adds, “One of my friends, Kawahara owns one of the farms being merged. He doesn’t want to do it, but if he doesn’t, Imayoshi will do whatever he can to destroy him. I can’t stand it, so I joined in on the protests.”

Cogs start working in Akashi mind and nods to himself, “Yes, I understand now. One more request, if I may?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, “I wish to have your phone number.”

Furihata Kouki goes three interesting shades of red, and Akashi would be lying if his heart didn’t beat a little faster at that.

 

 

When he drops Kouki off at his (very modest) apartment, Akashi heads straight for his office, not after sending a quick mail to Reo asking him to come as well.

He’s halfway through his necessary preparations when Reo bursts into through his office doors, looking unfairly pretty in what must be his pyjamas (He has bunny slippers on. Akashi wonders how exactly he managed to transverse _Tokyo_ in bunny slippers and still have them appear to be clean).

“Sei-chan is against the constitution of sleep. I demand less hours tomorrow to make up for this atrocious crime against beauty sleep,” He sighs dramatically, “I am going to have bags under my eyes, Sei-chan. Take responsibility.”

“Shut up and listen to me,” Akashi snaps, fully aware that if he isn’t mean, Reo won’t stop blabbering nonsense and they’ll be here for hours googling ways to cure eye-bags (he isn’t joking). Akashi runs down on the situation, and his subsequent plan titled, ‘Destroying Imayoshi’s Expansion And Hopefully Learning More About Kouki and What Makes Him Interesting’ (Takao’s usually in charge of titling plans, okay, it’s twelve at night, give him a break).

Reo looks positively enthralled with the concept of Akashi being intrigued by _another human_ that he practically jumps at his chance to help.

“Leave all the boring stuff to me, Sei-chan. By to tomorrow afternoon, everything will be ready!”

 

 

Furihata Kouki, Akashi learns, goes through varying degrees of inexplicable courage and utterly disheartening moments of total fear and intimidation.

It’s interesting. _He’s interesting_.

Akashi likes it. Which is why, when he walks into Kouki’s small shop three weeks after their initial meeting, with numerous messages being shared between them, he smiles.

Kouki is standing there, reading the newspaper with shock written clearly on his face.

“Kouki, close your mouth. It’s unbecoming to stare at things with your mouth open,” Akashi says, reading the newspaper’s heading as Kouki places it down, “’ _The Akashi Empire strikes unexpectedly; Imayoshi Expansion halted!’_   How sensational.”

Kouki looks from the paper to Akashi and back again, “Y-y-you d-didn’t –”

“Oh, but I did, dearest Kouki. Your friend works for me now. With a lot of freedom of course,” he cocks his head to the side, “I assume that you are pleased?”

“Of course I am! But,” Kouki answers, “Why?”

“What’s the expression that they use?” Akashi puts his hand on Kouki’s reddening cheek, “’Two birds with one stone’? I was simply destroying competition and ensuring the financial survival of someone I find interesting.”

Kouki pulls his hand from his cheek, but doesn’t let it go, much to Akashi’s delight, “Y-you're really w-weird, you know.”

Akashi simply smiles, “I suppose, then, you wouldn’t find it weird if I told you I already arranged for us to have coffee tomorrow at three,” with his free hand, he grabs a red rose (thornless) and tucks it behind Kouki’s ear, “I look forward to seeing you there.”

Kouki, if possible, goes even redder and splutters, “Y-you’re supposed to ph-ph-phrase it like a question!”

All he gets is a small chuckle in response. He flushes even more, and Akashi is gleeful.

Sometimes, the spontaneity of life takes him unaware in the most annoying of ways, but Akashi Seijuro with his (badly named) Plans A, B and C will always remember their first meeting with nothing but pure fondness and amusement, and supposes that sometimes the outcome of unexpectedness is a vast more priceless than anything he could plan for.


End file.
